Under the Cloudless Sky
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: The sky, the sea, Fujisempai's eyes. They are all so blue they are all so beautiful. They can easily enchant you they are all dreadful. FujiRyooneshot!


Title: Under the Cloudless Sky

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13… sorry, now they have changed that to T, right?

Pairing: FujiRyo

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know…

Warning: urmh… OOC… and rambling, and OOC… and a little bit pointless, and OOC… and …have we mentioned OOC…?

A hand reached out. Slowly but steadily, the hand shadowed his eyes from the sunlight that was going too bright for his eyes to stand. It took him a long time before he realised it was his own hand, his own palm, his own fingers, which made that silent protection for his eyes.

He blinked slightly, eyes started to adjust with the intensity of the light being radiated from the sun above at the time being. The sky was clear and cloudless, and the sun was being a sovereign eye, kissing the blue infinity and gilding stream along the surface of earth with its celestial light. He could see no cloud take form on the vast blue sky that day. It was simply blue, simply clear, simply enchanting.

Echizen Ryoma could not help but think that way regarding the scene showed to him that stunned him that day. He stood on the edge of the fence that surrounds his school's rooftop, using the solid bars of iron as his support. His eyes gazed through the only view provided above him, the blue sky that never failed to mesmerize him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A voice penetrated through his ear, causing him to avert his gaze with a start. Turning his face from the sky, he found something as beautiful as the former one.

"I never knew," the voice again spoke. "That an Echizen Ryoma could be so amazed by the sky."

He simply spoke none as his answer. He just stood there still, eyes observing his newcomer. He thought not about how the other could reach him without his knowing, because thought was nothing more than man's fool. Therefore, he for his dumb thought was speaking in effect.

"I'm not amazed," he said. "Stunned maybe."

"Isn't those two things are the same?" his opponent said. It was just to test him, he merely decided. However, since his silence could not bring him any victory, he answered that.

"No, they are not the same," he said.

"Oh," his opponent replied. "And why is the thing possible? I thought I have amazed you and in the process, I too have stunned you. Or do you want to say it is not so?"

"That's different," he said. "Because you are not the sky, Fuji-sempai."

"Then have I succeeded in making you amazed and stunned?"

He did not answer that. He knew that the other had already known the answer, so what use it was for him to talk. Words are only words, and nothing more. Should he say a word when his heart had already screamed? Should he speak a voice when his mind had already shouted?

"So what are you doing here this time?" he heard his friend say.

"Standing," he answered. "Looking at the sky, daydreaming, anything but thinking."

He saw his friend laugh. His laughter was like a stream of rich honey that sinks to the bottom of his heart. For how many times had he heard him laugh but never had he found it less sweet than before.

"Why are you laughing, Fuji-sempai?" he asked.

"Am I laughing?" Fuji said. "Oh well, I am laughing, but no particular reason, really."

"Then how about you?" he asked again. "For what reasons do you came here at this very moment?"

Silent wind blew. It was neither warm nor cold, but the feeling it gave for the two teenagers who stood there on the rooftop was soothing. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the wind. He almost forgot that the other had not yet answered his former question so he almost felt shocked when he heard Fuji speak.

"I'm searching for you."

He smirked and gazed at his companion from the corner of his eyes.

"Miss me already, eh, Fuji-sempai?"

"Maybe."

"Any other reason else than that?"

This time, he saw the other's smile become wider.

"Let's just say I want to retrieve something that does belong to you," Fuji said.

His eyes went wide as he saw what Fuji-sempai was holding in his possession that time. Those slender fingers wrapped what looked like a key. Indeed, it was a key, and he could say in an instant that the very key belonged to him.

"Fuji-sempai!" he shouted and quickly he moved toward the other in his attempt to get his key back. "Return that to me!"

His sempai laughed and he easily avoided his hand that was trying to grab the key.

"What if I say I don't want to?" Fuji asked.

"How come you have my key, Fuji-sempai?" he demanded.

"Sa… I wonder how…"

"Fuji-sempai!"

He started to lose his temper then. He knew it, and he too knew that Fuji also knew about this. He knew how the other enjoyed playing with him, but he could not bring himself to hate his sempai, why?

He searched for an answer in his heart, and as if answering him, he saw his sempai's eyes opened slowly.

The sky was clear and cloudless. It was blue, so much blue until his eyes were being hurt when he looked at it. And that time, under that cloudless sky he saw Fuji Shuusuke open his eyes and felt his heart stirred.

The sky, the sea, Fuji-sempai's eyes. They are all so blue; they are all so beautiful. They can easily enchant you; they are all dreadful.

It was for those eyes that he could never bring himself to hate his sempai.

"Do you still want your key back?" he heard Fuji-sempai say.

"Of course I do," he said, half grumbled. "If I don't have my key, I won't be able to enter my house."

"And the thing also applies for me," Fuji said. "If I don't have my key, I won't be able to enter your heart."

"But the thing that you're holding now is the key to my house and not to my heart, Fuji-sempai," he said.

"True…" Fuji said. "But by holding the key to your house, I can make you my company for as long as I want. Even though I can't enter your heart, I can still keep your body in my possession, right?"

He felt the rush of wind and smelled the faint scent of cinnamon, and by those facts, he knew that his sempai was moving closer to him. After a blink of eye had passed, he found his sempai stood on the very front of him, so very close until he could feel their breath entangling in the air and their heartbeat mingled to become one. So very close, he saw Fuji-sempai's face until he could see each of those bright sparkles in his eyes.

"I am a very greedy person, you know," Fuji said.

"I know," he said. Soft breath of his sempai caressed his cheeks, lulled him to close his eyes, as if it told him to fall in an endless dream. Nevertheless, he could not even blink his eyes. The scene being showed in front of him was far to amazing to be missed. How could he even avert his gaze when he had the most beautiful creature he had ever seen standing in the very front of him?

And so he kept his eyes open, and stared at those mesmerizing blue orbs. Never had he blinked his eyes, not even when he felt Fuji's kiss being placed on his lips.

"I like you," Fuji said in a sudden just after he had kissed him. In normal circumstances, people would expect him to be a little bit startled, but he was not. He merely stood there, still with his eyes open, and smiled.

"I like you too, Fuji-sempai," he said.

"It's so peaceful here," he heard Fuji speak; in his heart he was wondering if the other had just changed the topic.

"Yes… it is…"

"Say…" Fuji said. "At this very moment, can I have the key to your heart?"

"Why don't you try to unlock my heart with your skills that you're so proud of?" he said with a smirk. "You're a tensai, right?"

"I am."

That was the last thing he heard, or maybe it would better described as the last thing he listened, for just a moment after that, all his senses were being blocked by a presence of a boy named Fuji Shuusuke. He heard the sounds still, without even bother to think, what he heard actually was. He saw the images still without being concerned of what he really saw.

All that matter to him was Fuji Shuusuke, his sempai, his lover, who enveloped him with kisses, caresses and warm embraces. He did not know when it started, but suddenly he found himself being pinned down, his back pressed hard against the cold tiles of the rooftop, and Fuji's body hovering low above him. There was almost no distance between them, and when Fuji brought his face closer to him to give him a long passionate kiss, the distance really did disappear. But strange for him, he still could see the vast blue sky, cloudless as it had been from the very beginning, as they expressed their love. There, under the cloudless sky, they made love.

"Is it okay?" he heard his sempai say said during their lovemaking." You have not yet given me your key."

And he said none, just smiled as he savoured all the things he could savour at that time. If it was possible, he was willing to devour the person himself, but Fuji Shuusuke was not a mere people. In addition, for that fact too, he felt that his sempai would know the answer for his question without him answering it.

Yes.

Yes, it is okay… because I love you.

Long after that, when he was all alone in his room, he was thinking about the event he had with Fuji that day. Somehow, he found it a bit funny.

He stared at the key placed neatly on the table before him. His sempai had really given his key back to him, and that time, he let his mind wander as he looked at the item.

He remembered Fuji besought him for a key to his heart, and that was the funny part. He could not give the other the key he demanded, simply because he had no longer had it in his hands. In fact, he had never had it in his possession ever since he saw that smile displayed on his sempai's face. Fuji Shuusuke had stolen the key at their first meeting; ironically, he was the only one who realised that important piece of fact, and it seemed that the other was not going to realise that any time soon.

He smiled as a thought concerning a certain someone crossed his mind.

For a tensai, Fuji Shuusuke could be so dumb too sometimes, somehow.

-the end-

(A/N : …………………. eerrrr… duh… does the word review ring any bell in your head? It's either a big huge bell or a tiny little bell… OK, the point is, we're craving for reviews! So please be our guest and leave your review. Oh, and by the way, death sentences should be put in envelopes labelled 'threat', OK? But if it's a poisonous death sentence, please don't send them via airmail, we have had enough of finding some dying postmen in front of our doors –sigh- )


End file.
